Betrothal
by Ranunculusfox
Summary: Young Levy McGarden, betrothed to the cold hearted Iron Prince she has never met, falls in love with a young knight. Dressed in black armor with a dragon crest, he spends his time attempting to woo her with red roses and leather bound fairy tale books. Little does she know her knight and the prince are one in the same.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfic, it was inspired by a color book page I colored (so dorky, I know) and posted on to Tumblr. A lot of people seemed to enjoy the quick summary I wrote, so I decided to run with it! I would appreciate any comments or constructive criticism you might have, so that I may improve and maybe post more stories in the future! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy!

Fairy tail is owned by Hiro Mashima

Levy stood in the courtyard at dusk. A shiver ran up her spine, not from the cold, but anticipation. She played with the long, open sleeve of her yellow dress, tracing the swirling pattern that lined her sleeves and bodice. She glanced around to make sure that her lady in waiting, Lucy, was distracted by the knight she found to be handsome.

Levy briskly walked across the gardens to the iron Celtic knot that the iron prince himself had forged.

She had never met the prince. Not once in the eleven months since she had come to live in his castle.

Summoned from far away lands, she had been betrothed to the cold hearted, iron loving prince since she was a child. Their marriage would forge their kingdom together, but fate had brought them together earlier than expected. The prince's father, king Metalicana, had gone missing after a raid, leaving the prince orphaned and in charge of the entire kingdom.

The same dark guild had led the raid that Levy's parents, the king and Queen of Avalon, were slaughtered in. Her older brother Jelall, was left to rule their home country. For Levy's safety, her brother sent her to live with the iron prince in Magnolia , where on his eighteenth birthday, they would wed, in order to strengthen the alliance between their kingdoms.

The day they were to be wed drew nearer, but Levy's attention was not on the iron prince, nor on the wedding planning. Her attention was solely captivated by a young knight, dressed in black. It was here, between his shift rotations, he would leave a small token of his affections for her. Most days, she only found one of his gifts, laying on the ground, under the iron Celtic knot. If luck would have it, she would steal a few moments with her knight, exchanging of words and gentle touches. Tonight was one of those nights.

There he stood, dressed in dark armor, with a silver dragon with red eyes on his chest plate. His long, wild, black mane of hair hung loose around his torso. There were decorative black feathers, stolen from a beast he had once defeated, attached to the armor on his shoulder. As he turned, hearing her footsteps draw near, the sunlight reflected off of the metal studs that lined either side of his nose, in leu of his eyebrows, and under his lip. Usually menacing, the sunlight gave them a gentle look... or maybe it was just the way he looked at her.

"My lady," he bowed at the waist, with one hand to his stomach, the other hiding her gift behind his back.

Levy rolled her eyes, she hated when he bowed to her. She knew they had to keep up appearances, so no one would suspect that they were meeting each other in secret to confess their affections for each other. If anyone was to find out this was more than a knight making friendly small talk with the future queen, they would have her knights head on a pike.

"Good sir," she curtsied back, "how was your training against Laxus today?"

A smirk spread across his face, "That thunder bolt never stood a chance against the might of Black Steel Gajeel."

"You do realize that one is more likely to be struck by lightning when near steel, correct?" She quirked an eyebrow up at him.

"All the more reason why my victory should impress you." He quipped back.

They sat on the bench together, hidden behind a thick grove of trees, no one could see them here, so they indulged in the ability to show affection. Levy slid her small hand into his, lacing her fingers between his own.

"Your hand is so big, my fingers have to stretch apart just to fit within yours."

"Your hand is so tiny, perfect for a shorty like you."

Levy glared at him. "It's not my fault you're such a giant, with big sausage fingers!" She teased him back.

"Well, it is your fault for being so cute, making me want to lace my big fingers between yours."

Levy giggled, but a moment later she questioned, "Gajeel, can I ask you something?" She said with a more serious tone.

A curious look crossed his face, "Anything, my lady."

Levy broke eye contact with her knight in dark armor. Her line of sight traveled to the iron art, pinned to the brick wall of the castle, and ivy vines tangling themselves around the edges.

"Why.." she started, reaching her hand up to touch the metal, "why here? Under this... cold iron design... made by the elusive Prince Kurogane himself. Why would you have me meet you here, when I am to wed the man who forged this art, and never be able to return your love again?" Tears prickled her eyes, her hand fell from the iron Celtic knot to wipe grab her handkerchief from her dress belt.

Gajeel stepped close, and before she could managed to retrieve her cloth, he wiped her tears away with his thumb. She leaned into his embrace, the closest she could get to him without drawing attention to themselves.

"This symbol... it has no beginning, nor does it have an end. It does not stop. It continues, infinitely, in the same pattern, interwinding within itself.

"This symbol means infinity. As for meeting you here... it is because I will infinitely remember the moments I have spent with you here... though my effort may be in vein, and I will have to stand by the one who will steal you away from me... you will always and infinitely hold my heart, my lady Levy."

As her large honey eyes searched his own crimson ones, an unreadable expression crossed his face. His eyes were soft and loving, she never doubted for a second his affections, but something shimmered in his eyes that spoke of mischief.

"Levy! Levy where did you go?" Her lady in waiting, Lucy, called through the garden for her.

"I... I must go... Gajeel... please know.."

He interrupted her words, grabbing her hand and placing a chaste kiss upon it, he moved to reveal the deep red rose from behind his back and placed it in her hand, turning briskly and leaving just as Lucy turned the corner.

"Levy! There you are! I'm so sorry, I got distracted by Nats- Sir Dragneel... what's that?"

They both looked down to the item in Levy's hands. A long stemmed red rose, thorns and leaves in tact.

"Roses do not grow in these gardens.. where did you find it?"

Levy touched the red petals of the flower, expecting them to be as soft as silk, "Oh!" She exclaimed, "it's... it's metal.."

"Metal? That's strange... maybe his highness forged it from iron!" Lucy pondered.

Levy scoffed, "His mysterious highness, Kurogane... I've yet to meet him in the eleven months since I have been behind these castle walls, it may seem as though he won't even make it back in time for our wedding on Sunday."

Lucy's eyes went wide, "Well, my lady, that's actually what Natsu, I mean, Sir Dragneel and I were speaking about. His highness has returned from Bosco. He has returned with a visitor you might know, a Miss Erza Scarlet, she will be joining us at supper."

"Erza?!" Levy excitedly asked, "I know Erza! She is close to my brother, Jelall."

"We should probably head back inside, my lady, and prepare for dinner. A few knights will attend supper with us as well."

"Will the prince be joining us?" Levy questioned.

"No, Sir Dragneel expressed that the Prince has locked himself in his forging chambers... it seems as though he has been working day and night on another metal project."

"Oh... it seems I will not meet him until I walk down the aisle, does it Lucy?" Levy frowned, looking down at her steel rose, she ran her finger over the edges and began to walk inside. She ignored Lucy's suggestion that it could possibly be made by the prince... only Gajeel knew that red roses were her favorite.. and it was modeled perfectly after the rose on the cover of her favorite book she had shown him.

...

At supper, Levy found herself in the dining hall, both her ladies in waiting, Lucy and Mirajane, on either side of her. Sir Natsu Dragneel sat across from Lucy, not so secretively trying to play footsie with her under the table, but kept bumping Levy instead.

Across from Mira sat Sir Laxus Dryer, grandson of Makrov, the late king Metalicana's advisor. Laxus moved stiffly, and one eye shined with swelling. Levy stifled a giggle, and inquired as to how it happened.

Laxus grumbled, "Somehow.. Iron breath got the upper hand on me during our sparring match today."

Mira giggled, "and last time, and the time before that... basically Gajeel has had an impressive winning streak almost the past year. No one has defeated him since... well, since the festival that was thrown to celebrate you coming to stay with us, my lady."

Levy's cheeks tinted pink, and she tried to think of a response, but she was saved as Erza Scarlet walked into the room, interrupting the conversation.

"I'd recognize that blue hair anywhere," came Erza's voice from behind her.

"Erza!" Levy jumped up and turned to face her childhood friend, embracing her in a hug over Erza's almost-ever present armor.

"Hello, Princess Levy," Erza chuckled.

Levy scoffed, "Oh, Erza, you know how I hate that. Did you just come from home? Were you with Jelall? How is he? How is the kingdom?!" Levy's words came out at mile a minute, surprising everyone in the room.

Smiling mischievously at Levy, she held her left hand out to show Levy the ring that was now dawned on her finger.

"My mother's ring... that must only mean.. oh my Mavis! You're going to marry my brother? You're going to be queen!" Excitement poured from Levy's mouth as she wrapped Erza in an even tighter hug than before. The room irrupted in cheers.

"Thank you everyone," Erza chuckled. "But, I am here on business. Prince Kurogane has sent for me to protect you, my lady, until which time he can do so himself."

Levy pouted. "I don't see why he thinks I need protecting."

As Erza took her seat and supper was served, Levy's thoughts strayed away from the conversation at hand and instead to the thoughts of her dark knight. How was she going to sneak away to see him now? Erza may be her childhood friend, and future sister-in-law, but Erza was strict and firm, knowing how important the union between Levy and the cold prince.

Levy's thoughts were interrupted when she noticed her name was being called, repeatedly, during dessert.

"Levy!" Erza repeated, fork in hand, sitting over a slice of cake and tea.

"Hmm?" Levy hummed, twiddling her fork around her plate, pushing her cake this way and that.

"I asked what you think of the prince? Are you looking forward to the wedding this weekend?"

Levy rolled her eyes, "The cold, iron prince, who I've heard nothing but horrible war stories of, who I've yet to meet in the eleven months I've been here, even though I am to wed him in less than a week? The prince I know nothing about, yet am supposed to swear my life and allegiance to? Oh, yes," her voice thick with sarcasm, "I'm so very looking forward to spending my life next to a cold hearted beast, who spends more time forging his iron than he does with his subjects, or his staff, or his fiancée."

The room went silent. Never once, in the eleven months she had been with them, had Levy expressed any distaste towards the prince, to the betrothal. Never once had her ladies in waiting thought she was unhappy, nor the knights seen her do anything but smile kindly.

"Levy..." Lucy spoke softly, reaching over to squeeze Levy's hand gently.

But it was Sir Natsu who brought comfort to the situation. "I understand how frustrated you must be Levy," usually carefree and joking, the seriousness in Natsu's voice was as unprecedented as what he was about to say. "The prince has not been the same since our fathers disappeared in the raid..."

Levy looked up from her plate, "'Our fathers'?" She questioned.

Natsu nodded. "King Metalicana was not the only one to go missing during the raid. My father, Igneel, brother to the king, and our aunt, Grandeeny, both went missing. Although we have all felt sadness, and spent much of our time trying to track where they might have been taken too, my cousin took the loss the hardest. He was not prepared to take over the throne so soon."

Levy nodded her head in understanding. Though she appeared content, Levy buried the pain of loosing her parents and being sent away from her family in her studies. Hundreds, if not thousands of books she had read in the past months since she arrived, all had been stained with her tears.

"Kurogane may be a mighty warrior," Laxus began, "he had led us into battle many times, he has also protected us and made sure we returned safe. Any loss on the battlefield was taken very seriously. He felt the loss of each solider, paying for funeral costs and leaving each family with riches to honor the fallen solider. He is not just a ruthless killer. He is an honorable leader, who I gladly follow." Natsu nodded his head in agreement.

"He was very close with his father," chuckled Natsu, "though some may think their relationship to be strained, Metalicana and Kurogane had a unique relationship. They loved to argue, to spar, to get under each other skins, a battle of wits and quick tongues was always had between the two." The room gently chuckled, as those who knew the king and prince recalled their memories of the two.

A sweet voice chimed in, "and you've seen his art work in the courtyard." Mirajane said, "He is a very talented black smith as well. Some of the work he has done, you would think was forged by the gods themselves."

Levy thought of the iron Celtic knot, hanging on the garden wall. It was quite beautiful, but a sadness washed over her as she realized what this meant.

"I think..." Lucy began, "that the prince will return to normal once again, once he meets you, Levy."

Her heart sunk further into her stomach, the thought of giving her love to another man, a man who was not Gajeel... but she knew now was a critical time. She forced a small smile, "I would be glad if I could heal the prince's heart."

Smiles were aimed at her, and the chatter continued for awhile more, until Levy thought she could get away with leaving the table without drawing attention to herself. Bidding them all goodnight, she started to walk aimlessly back to her room, but found herself in the courtyard, staring at the iron art on the wall.

She reached her hand up to touch the cool metal, and she found a small, intricate design etched ever so faintly into the iron. As she was leaning in for a closer look, a shadow cast over the moonlight. Levy gasped and turned to find herself face to face with a mountain of a man, dressed in heavy, black, and glistening armor, face covered by a shining helmet that had large, dragon like horns sprouting from either side. How he had snuck up behind her with such heavy, clinking armor, she did not know. His breath was loud and echoing within his helmet. The crest shaped like a dragon wrapped around an R on his chest plate alone gave her hint at who he was... Prince Kurogane Redfox himself.

Levy immediately courtsied, and held her head down low. A grunt could be heard from the armored mountain, and a clink sounded. She looked up to see that he had lifted his visor, and in the moonlight she could make out two ruby eyes with a familiarity she could not place. As her own eyes went wide, he quickly lowered his visor again, and walked away, as if he felt he had made a mistake by lifting it. His armor clinked as he walked, and she stayed in the same low courtesy position until she could no longer hear his loud footsteps.

A confused look on her face, did he not approve of her? Why would he walk away so quickly, when they had yet to meet but were to marry in just a few short days? Did he not realize who she was? Thoughts of confusion flooded her brain until late into the night, and the last thing she thought of was the familiar red eyes that gazed at her through heavy armor.

...

The morning brought a knock on her door, she climbed out of bed, her night dress sweeping behind her, to find Erza on the other side.

"Oh! Good morning Erza, please, come in!" Levy said, making room for Erza to enter and shutting the door behind her.

Levy went to set up the small table in her room, clearing her books and tea cup from the night before away, before setting out fresh cups, biscuits, and fresh fruit.

Erza thanked Levy and sat for breakfast. "I have come to take you for your dress fitting," Erza began. She was distracted by her biscuits and did not see Levy flinch slightly at her words. "But first.. I have something for you, that I wanted to give you privately."

Levy's curiosity peaked, "oh? What is it Erza?"

Erza reached into her pocket, and pulled out a small box and set it on the table, Levy noting how beautiful her mother's ring looked on Erza's finger.

"A early wedding gift, from your brother."

Levy hesitated for a moment, before reaching out for the box.

"As you've already noticed, Jelall gifted me with your mother's ring as our engagement ring... he thought it would be proper to give you your fathers ring... so that you might chose to give it to the man you love."

Levy slowly opened the box. She instantly recognized the band that lay within. Custom made for her father, made from precious metals, and the words engraved within,

"Infinitum sumus." Infinitely we are.

Words her mother had said so often to her father.

Tears threatened to fall from her honey eyes, as her heart longed to see her parents again. They were so in love, after so many years. They were once betrothed as well, but Levy feared she would never be capable of the love her parents shared, with a man she knew very little of, when her heart belonged to another. At once, Levy knew that this ring would never grace his highness's finger, but that it would in secret, belong to another.

"Thank you, Erza," Levy sniffled, "although I'm sure my brother had the best intentions, I am afraid I am more selfish than he... I don't think I could bring myself to part with my fathers ring."

Erza glanced down at her own ring, "What you do with the ring is solely up to you, my princess, your brother only wished I bring it to you. But, we do have an appointment to keep, if you wouldn't mind dressing, so that we can meet with the seamstress, Juvia."

Levy nodded and hurried to ready herself for the day.

...

As they walked through the courtyard, Levy peaked to the iron sculpture where she met both the man that she loves, and the man she was betrothed to. Her heart stung with pain. A cool metal against her skin under her dress, as she grew accustom to wearing her fathers ring on a long chain around her neck, away from sight, but close to her heart.

They hurried through the courtyard to the room where the royal seamstress had taken up residence. Filled to the brim with an assortment of white, off white, and cream colored fabrics in lace, beads, silks, and fabrics she did not know the name for. Lucy, Mirajane, and the blue haired Juvia awaited her arrival.

Curtseying, the girls all had grins on their faces.

"Oh, Levy! Just wait until you see!"

Lucy squealed.

"Juvia has picked a design and material she thinks Levy will love the most, based on Levy's previous clothing choices." Juvia spoke, moving aside to show Levy and Erza the sketch that laid on the table, along with the chose swatches of material.

Levy gasped and the beautiful design.

A long, flowing gown, it had no neckline, but instead was held to the neck by a thin chain. In lieu of traditional sleeves, it had arm bands, held to the arm with laced strings, and spread wide open at the wrist, creating a flowing long sleeve look. At the waist, a gold chain draped over the hips and dipped down into a v shape. The chest had the same intricate pattern that was on the iron sculpture with tiny glass beads.

Levy's fingers touched the design and noted out loud, "This pattern, the same one is on the Celtic knot in the courtyard."

Juvia nodded her head, "It is one in the same, yes. I helped the prince design it when his mother passed away... I thought it would be a lovely way to remind him that his mother loved him, and that perhaps that... that he could share a new love with you." Juvia blushed at her own words, realizing what she said. "Juvia apologizes if what she said was out of line, my lady princess." Bowing her head and backing away, but Levy shook her head.

"No, Juvia, it's quite alright. I love it."

Juvia beamed, and started explaining which swatches of material she thought would work best, which beads were the most precious, and Levy just agreed. Trusting in Juvia's designing skills, her thoughts began to wonder, once again, to the dark knight while Juvia took her measurements and began pinning fabric and sewing as Levy stood on a stool.

She had hidden her fathers ring in her yellow dress as she stood in just her undergarments in front of the girls, rushing about to get the dress done, and Erza asked questions about what types of cake, flowers, and decor she wanted.

Many hours later, the body of the dress was completed, and Juvia was left to sew the intricate pattern with beads and make dresses for her brides maids, Lucy, Mirajane, Erza, and herself.

Erza and Levy walked slowly, chit chatting as they went, until the reached the courtyard a few moment before dusk.

"Erza... I know you're supposed to be on guard of me and all... but do you suppose, perhaps I could have a few moments to myself? I will stay in the courtyard, I promise."

A twinkle in Erza's eye left Levy wondering if she knew what was going on, "I suppose I could go down to the kitchen and taste the sample cakes for you," she smiled.

Levy nodded, "that would be perfect, Erza, thank you."

As Erza strode off for the kitchen, Levy reached the iron knot, where she hoped Gajeel would make his way soon.

"It's not very often I am lucky enough to speak to you two nights in a row... where is your guard?"

Gajeel's voice hummed in her ear.

Levy smiled and inhaled his scent as he sat close to her. He smelled like horses today, like hay and sweat, and something metallic.

"I sent her to the kitchen to eat cake," Levy giggled.

"How much time do you think we have, shorty?"

Levy glared at him for the nickname.

"Sorry, Princess Shorty."

Levy huffed, she pretended to hate the nicknames he came up for her, either teasing her for being short, blue haired, a bookworm, or a princess, but she really loved them.

"I'm afraid, Gajeel, that our time here tonight, will not only be short... but our last time together."

They both stared at the ground for a moment, "I have something for you this time..." Levy said, removing the chain from around her neck that held her father's ring.

"I am to wed the prince in just a few days... and his family and friends have expressed that... perhaps that I could love him enough to heal his broken heart... but I... I cannot do that when my thoughts constantly return to you." Tears stung her eyes as she began to cry, "I cannot help this betrothal any more than I could help falling in love with you, Gajeel... but I can try. I can try to make this work, for our kingdoms, for the prince and my friends... and I can give you this... my fathers ring... so you will remember me, remember us... Infinitum sumus... infinitely we are."

Levy reached for Gajeel's hand, opened it and set the ring inside, she placed a quick kiss to his cheek and ran towards her room before he could say another word to her. She could not stand to say goodbye to the dark knight, who held her father's ring, and her heart.

...

The next few days passed by in a blur. Levy had avoided going into the courtyard, for fear she would find a gift left behind by Gajeel. She wanted nothing more than to wait there for him, and run away with him forever, but she knew better than anyone the importance of the union between her country and this one, and it could only be obtained by marrying the prince.

At last, the day of the prince's 18th birthday arrived. As the morning sun reached her room, Levy's eyes were already open.. for they had not closed the night before. Red, and puffy, she had spent the night before crying.

There was a knock at her door before it opened, and Lucy stepped in with a breakfast tray, as Juvia and Mira carried in the wedding dress, and Erza the accessories. They were all dressed in cream velvet dresses, their hair done with thick braids and flowers.

While Levy attempted to take a few bites of food and drink her tea, the girls went about preparing her a rose water bath, laying out the dress, and preparing flowers for her hair. While they were busy around the room, a knock at the door went unnoticed to them, so Levy stood to answer the door.

On the other side, dressed again in his heavy armor and helmet, stood the prince with a wooden box in his hands. His visor was lifted again and as Levy's eyes met his, she gasped and was about to curtsy, before he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"This is for you to wear... my mother wore it on her wedding day. Please... it would mean the world to me if you would wear it." His voice was muffled by his helmet, but something about it sounded gruff and familiar. He slid the box into her hands, and turned to leave.

Levy stepped back into her room, the girls noticing that she had left.

"Levy, where did you go? Oh, what do you have there?" Mirajane questioned. The girls gathered around her as she opened the wooden box, inside sat a simple golden crown, shaped like vines and adorned with small diamonds, the girls gasped.

"The queens crown!" The exclaimed in unisons.

"Juvia has not seen it in years... Kurogane has kept it locked away since the queen passed away."

"Hmm, I know exactly what to do with it!" Mira stated.

She pushed Levy to go bathe, and when she finished they rubbed her down with lavender and oil. As she dried, Lucy and Juvia tended to painting her finger and toe nails and giving her a massage to relax, while Erza read aloud from Levy's favorite childhood book, and Mirajane set to work on intertwining her hair into a set of tiny braids, flowers, and the crown that had once been worn by the queen.

Levy's mind was not interested in anything going on around her... for something about the prince's eye and voice had captured her attention.

"Juvia..."

"Yes, my lady?"

"What does the prince look like?"

Suddenly, and unexpectedly, the room came to a sudden stop. Levy looked around at the girls, surprised that they reacted in such a way to a simple question.

"Well, you see.." Juvia began

"The prince himself has asked us not to describe him to you," Mirajane continued. "We don't know why, we all thought it was odd... but when you first came to the castle, he took the entire staff aside and threatened that anyone who disclosed any information about his appearance to you, would suffer a fortnight in the dungeon."

Levy looked utterly confused, it was almost as though he didn't want to meet her before their wedding day.

Although they were not to inform Levy on his appearance, they did did take this time to answer any other questions Levy had about the prince, they told stories of what he was like when they grew up together, apparently, Kurogane, Natsu, and Laxus would often brawl until Erza or Mira had to step in and straighten them out.

Many laughs were had, and as Mirajane finished her hair, Levy felt slightly less terrified of marrying the mysterious man in armor in just a short while.

As the sun began to lower in the sky, the time came for Levy to slip on her dress. As she completed the ensemble, with arm bands and chain about her waist, Mirajane gently set a thick veil over her face.

"Since he has not exposed his face to you yet, it's only fair you hide for the first few moments of the ceremony," she giggled.

The bells in the church tower began to chime, and the girls squealed with excitement and gave Levy one last hug before they walked out of the room single file.

Erza stayed behind with Levy to guide her to the cathedral since the veil was so thick Levy could hardly see what was in front of her.

"There is a little surprise for you when we get there," Erza hummed.

Reaching the cathedral doors Levy could see a bright blue mop of hair upon a suit of armor.

"Jelall!"

Erza handed Levy to her brother, and quickly kissed her fiancé before she headed inside to take her place with the other brides maids.

"Hello, my sister. Are you ready?"

Jelall gently smiled at her, close enough to her face that she could see through the thick veil.

Levy anxiously sighed and nodded her head, through her veil he could not see the tears threatening to fall.

It was traditional for the knights to stand guard as the prince's groomsmen, so even Gajeel would would have to witness her swearing her life to another.

The cathedral doors swung open, and the sound of hundreds standing up all at once met her ears, as they did to watch the bride walk down the aisle. Thankful her veil was so thick, she could not tell how many people were in the enormous cathedral. As they neared closer the front of the aisle, she could make out the shape and color of hair of each of her bridesmaids. She could see the knights, Laxus, Natsu, and three she had met only once before, Sting, Rouge, and Cobra, standing along side the mountainous suit of shining armor, but where was Gajeel?

As she came closer, she could tell that the suit of armor the prince wore was not the dark, dragon-like suit she had seen him in two times before, but a lightweight, ornamental suit, though it still dawned a helmet atop his head.

She reached the end of the aisle, and the ceremony began. Tears fell down her face under her veil, concealed to the audience before her. Surely, if Gajeel had been there, it would be even harder to pledge her allegiance to another man.

Levy choked on her words and she said her "I do's," and it did not go unnoticed by the armored prince.

During the ring exchange, he removed his gauntlets, and gently placed held her hand, as he placed a beautiful ring on her finger. "I forged it myself..." his muffled from behind his helmet. Levy gasped at the ring, it was nothing short of a treasure meant for a queen, a golden band shaped like a vine, toped by a tiny, iron carved red rose, smaller but identical to the iron rose her knight had gifted her just a few days before.

Her hand shook as she reached out to place the ring she was told was for the prince, on his finger, but instead she found that his finger was already occupied, by her father's ring.

"You can squeeze both of them on there, I think. It's a big finger." The prince chuckled.

The realization dawned on her as the priest completed the ceremony,

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Her cheeks still wet with tears, her eyes wide in anticipation, her bridesmaids hurried over to remove her veil, as Prince Kurogane took the moment to remove his helmet.

And there, in front of her eyes, was the person she least expected to be, "Gajeel?!"

A smirk crossed his face, "Shorty," he whispered.

A confused sound spread out among the crowd, but those who stood near the prince and princess seemed to know what was going on all the while.

"The first day you arrived, you met me as the knight, Black Steel Gajeel, and I knew from the sparkle in your eye that you felt the same way I did... but you believed you were betrothed to another... I wanted you to fall comfortably in love with me... at our own pace, and not that of a forced marriage.

So I explained to the staff my plan, and I disguised myself as only Black Steel Gajeel, and hid away as Prince Kurogane, so you would not feel confused in your feelings for him. I apologize for deceiving you, Levy... I just wanted to experience what truly falling in love with you felt like."

Levy gazed into his ruby eyes, recognizing the familiarity between Gajeel and Kurogane, and before she lost the courage, she flung her arms around his neck, and kissed her beloved knight, and now husband, for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I just wanted to take a moment and thank you for all your reviews. It made me so happy to know you guys enjoyed my first fanfic! I wanted to let you all know I took the time to upload the corresponding fanart I made for this story (I don't take credit for the line art, only the coloring) so you can see what inspired this story! I've gotten so many requests that I continue this story, and I decided that I'm going to try to, I just have no idea how yet. Hopefully some inspiration will strike me soon.

Once again, thank you all for reading and reviewing, it really means the world to us fanfic writers when you take the time to write even a simple review!


End file.
